


Two Time

by Literal_Multifandom_Trashcan



Series: awesamdad fics [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Confused Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Has Panic Attacks (Video Blogging RPF), Sam is trying his best okay, awesamdad, he is very anxious and worried, local memory boy doesnt remember things, who would have thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literal_Multifandom_Trashcan/pseuds/Literal_Multifandom_Trashcan
Summary: Ranboo looked up at him, squinting.His eyes were watery and unfocused, and the thankfulness Sam had been feeling quickly dissipated.“Who-Who are you?” Ranboo asked, voice hoarse and shaky.orlocal memory boy actually doesnt remember and panics and local creeper hybrid dad tries his best(if any cc's are uncomfortable with this work i will of course take it down!)
Relationships: None, platonic - Relationship
Series: awesamdad fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131443
Comments: 14
Kudos: 561
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Two Time

**Author's Note:**

> aha,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,awesamdad and ranboo angst content 2 in 1 babie

Ranboo wanted to throw up. 

This feeling of disorientation, one he thought he had overcome, was back stronger than ever. It was a horrible way to live, constantly wondering whether your words and thoughts are really  _ you. _

He couldn’t  _ trust _ anyone. He couldn’t confide in anyone, tell them about the hellish swirl of thoughts and lies in his mind. 

He thought he had a handle on it. Ranboo had been doing well! He continued to meticulously write down each and every significant event in his memory book, however he found that recently, the writing was taking up less and less of the page. 

It was nice-or at least, while it lasted. 

Ranboo should have known better. 

Here he was, hunched over against the ruins of the community house. Panicked adrenaline ran through him as he frantically flipped through the pages of his memory book. The words on the pages were nothing more than a blur at this point, hands shaking with every movement. 

The two books Sam had handed him lay discarded on the ground, paper slightly wrinkled. Ranboo didn’t care. There was no-he didn’t visit the prison. He didn’t  _ remember _ visiting the prison. 

But there were two books and a witness that proved different. Ranboo had no reason not to trust Sam. The man very obviously took his job as warden seriously, and Ranboo had heard from Tommy that the guy was pretty nice. 

He didn’t visit the prison. He  _ didn’t. _

“Or did you?” 

The voice is so clear and loud that Ranboo unwillingly pauses his frantic page turning, glancing around. The only person near him was Sam, who was standing in the community house. 

It’s not real, the voice isn’t real, you didn’t visit the prison. 

“Oh? But if you didn’t visit the prison, then why is it Sam has those books? They  _ are _ signed by you. Come on Ranboo, face the  _ truth _ .” 

Ranboo couldn’t-he couldn’t-

_ He couldn’t breathe. _

Was Dream really in prison? Was Ranboo who he thought he was? Was Ranboo even a person? He didn’t understand.

It felt like he was frantically grasping at the edges of reality, attempting to hold onto them as they shifted and melded into one another. 

He didn’t even register the footsteps approaching him until a hand set itself on his shoulder. Ranboo flinched back, gasping in painfully. It was real. The hand felt  _ real. _ Glancing up, all Ranboo could see was blurry shapes and colors. 

Even as he squinted, his vision remained shaky, everything blending together. There was too much going on in his head, to the point where his ears were ringing. It was too loud. He couldn’t  _ think. _

“Who-Who are you?” 

\-----------

Today was not going how Sam thought it would. 

He had finished up his morning routine, heading over to the prison in case anyone wanted to visit. Tommy had informed ‘Sam Nook’ that they would be meeting tomorrow about the hotel. 

Now, of all the people he expected to walk through the portal of the prison, it definitely wasn’t Ranboo. He had heard tidbits about the boy, but hadn’t really interacted with him in a little bit. 

This wasn’t the first time Ranboo had visited. 

He came here once before, seemingly nervous. Sam felt a little bad, allowing him to bring his memory book with him to visit Dream.

It wasn’t until Sam checked locker one did he realize something was off.

When he opened up the contracts, not only did he find that Ranboo scribbled them out, he signed the books in an odd language. The lettering was foreign to Sam, but he was sure someone else on the server might recognize it. 

At first he had been angry. Sam had been kind enough to allow Ranbo to bring something with him-a courtesy  _ only _ given to Ranboo, and he had been repaid with this. 

Sam stayed quiet though. He didn’t run to tell the whole server, or track Ranboo down. It wasn’t worth it, because there just wasn’t enough information for him to start making accusations. 

Ranboo didn’t seem like the type to do something like this. So, Sam waited. 

His wait brought results, he realized as Ranboo walked into the prison. Sam almost hesitated, before shaking his head and standing. 

He wasn’t going to get answers through being harsh. As annoyed as he had been, Ranboo was still a child. A child who, similar to the others on this server, lived through events that no one should bear witness to. 

Going through the normal screening process, everything seemed to be going fine up until Sam asked Ranboo when the last time he visited the prison was. 

Sam was expecting the boy to shy away, remembering what he did the last time he visited. 

What he was  _ not _ expecting was the following series of events. 

Ranboo, vehemently denying his previous visit. Despite the note of desperation present in the boys voice, Sam couldn’t stop himself from getting frustrated. He was trying to run a professional establishment, and he couldn’t play around when it came to containing one of the most powerful people on the server. 

Sam, following Ranboo as he left the prison, showing him both contracts which he signed and destroyed. Expecting some sort of apology for lying or destroying the contracts. 

And now, Ranboo launching headfirst into what Sam can only describe as a panic attack. Of all the things he thought was going to happen, this wasn’t one of them. As he watched Ranboo shake and tremble, Sam was hit with a panic of his own. 

He didn’t know what to do. 

Own hands shaking minutely, Sam glanced around desperately searching for anyone who could come help assist him. He didn’t know how much time had passed, simply standing and watching. Was this what it felt like to be in shock? How did he-what could he do?

It wasn’t until Ranboo started gasping for air did Sam get a hold of himself. His feelings could wait until later. Sam couldn’t stop the swell of self-loathing that rose up in his chest. This child in front of him was  _ hyperventilating _ and all Sam did was gawk and stare. 

Hesitantly, Sam stepped towards the boy. It seemed as though he was trapped in his own mind, frantically looking around for something that very obviously wasn’t there. 

“Ranboo? Is it okay if I touch you?” Sam hesitantly asked. 

The kid showed no sign of hearing him. That wasn’t good. It was the opposite of good, actually. He almost didn’t want to take the risk, but Sam didn’t know what else to do. 

Reaching out towards Ranboo’s shoulder, Sam gently placed his palm down. 

To Sam’s infinite relief, Ranboo inhaled. The sound was painful and wheezy, making Sam’s own chest hurt just from hearing it. Ranboo looked up at him, squinting. 

His eyes were watery and unfocused, and the thankfulness Sam had been feeling quickly dissipated. 

“Who-Who are you?” Ranboo asked, voice hoarse and shaky. This, Sam knew how to handle. He was familiar with this feeling. 

“My real name is Awesamdude, but everyone calls me Sam. I live down the path, a little ways from here. I am standing on the wooden path, next to you. You are Ranboo, and you are holding a book. The book is made of thin paper, and the cover of it is made of leather.” Sam murmured quietly, unmoving. 

Ranboo swallowed, blinking a few times. Slowly but surely, the shoulder in Sam’s grip relaxed, and when Ranboo looked back up at Sam his eyes were focused and aware. The two stayed in silence, Sam too hesitant to breach the tense air. 

Suddenly, Ranboo spoke. 

“I need you to not let me into the prison.” His voice sounded steady and serious, but Sam could hear the undertone of panic running through it. 

He thought carefully about his response. It’s not like he was going to abandon Ranboo, or infinitely ban him from the prison. But he had to figure out what the fuck just happened first. 

“How about this. We talk about what happened, and until we figure things out, I won’t let you in. Okay?” 

Ranboo nodded.

“Okay, okay. Good.” The boy said those words with such force that Sam was left dizzy. Just a few minutes ago Ranboo had been sat on the ground, having a panic attack. And yet, the same person was here in front of him, seemingly having arrived at some sort of (likely false) conclusion. 

“Are you okay?” Sam’s voice came out shaky and unsure, but the feeling behind them remained. He felt confused, but mostly concerned. 

“No.” 

The speed at which Ranboo answered was...worrying. 

“Is there something I can do?” 

Ranboo hesitated, slowly shaking his head.

“No-no it’s nothing that I can-nothing that I can tell you.” 

Exhaling slowly, Sam glanced up at the sky. It seemed to be right around evening, the perfect time for dinner. Maybe Ranboo wouldn’t confide in him right away, but that was okay.

Until Sam learned to handle his own anxieties better, it was probably for the best. 

“Okay. That’s perfectly alright. How would you feel about grabbing dinner with me, though? I know a nice spot just up the hillside. I heard somewhere that you know a lot about maps, right? I would be really interested in hearing about it.” 

Eyes darting around, Ranboo eventually slumped over. Sam almost grinned in triumph. 

“Alright.” 

While Ranboo was gathering himself up, Sam sneakily pulled out his communicator. With one hand, he managed to type out a message and send it. 

Before the kid noticed, Sam quickly pocketed the device and helped him gather his things. Offering him a smile, Ranboo responded with a weak twitch of his lips. It was better than nothing, he supposed. 

“Do you...do you really want to hear about maps? I mean, its probably not very interesting to most people and-” 

Sam cut him off mid sentence. 

“Oh yeah. Tell me everything you know, Ranboo. Indulge an old man, yeah?” 

They shared a laugh, starting to walk down the path. 

“Okay, so did you know…” 

\---------

In another area of town, Captain Puffy looked down at her communicator. 

**“Awesamdude whispered to you:** **_please can we talk_ ** **”**

She sighed, crossing off a day on her calendar. 

What had the hybrid gotten himself into this time?

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> *cries* *breaks down gently* 
> 
> so those recent streams, huh?


End file.
